Horrible Acts
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Athena and her friends visit an unusual shop where the owner takes them back to before Fudge caused her parents to go through some horrible acts. Includes a lot of Fudge bashing. Will have slight SS/HG, but this is mostly about their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Horrible Acts

Rating: M

Summary: Athena Snape watched as her parents were taken to Azkaban because another child hadn't been born. So did her best friends, but what if there was a chance to change the future by visiting the past. They take a visit to a strange shop and meet its strange owner. Now Yuuko, the space-time witch, joins Athena, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and her friends to find a way to stop such horrible acts. Harry Potter/xxxHolic/Cardcaptor Sakura crossover.

Chapter 1

(Italic Athena speaking in her mind)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_No one deserves to be sent to Azkaban, my parents are included in this. But Minister Fudge had them sent there because my mother failed to have another magical child. I really hated him for that especially seeing my mother's screaming when she was told where she would be going. My father looked like someone had punched him in the gut, but they went away and I was only five when it happened. Janet Lupin's parents went as well along with several others. I don't remember who they were as I was only five when it happened._

_I was raised by my grandparents and they loved me dearly. But by the time I was ten I had already done what most fully grown wizards couldn't, I created a new kind of magic. I called them the Clow Cards, powerful cards filled with the power to create or destroy, and the Guardians. Kero always slept on a soft pillow and Yue was explained as my father's cousin, who I had found out about. They accepted that and I was glad. My powers were growing at an alarming rate and I felt like I could prove myself at Hogwarts with just my loyalty, courage, and smarts._

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where going to Japan," Janet Lupin said.

"Yep," I answered. "And I hope that this trip doesn't have my grandparents asking to buy stupid things."

Janet laughed and then stopped when she saw someone that all of them hated. Fudge.

"What's he doing here?" I snapped.

I really hated the man ever since he had locked my parents up in Azkaban. They hadn't been out in six years and when I had gone to visit them my mother didn't even know me. My father had been worse. He just looked at me as though he had lost something. All of them were like that, except Remus, who retained a lot of his wolfishness. I wanted Fudge to burn in hell.

"Hello, Miss Snape," Fudge said, beaming at us.

"Don't give her that, sir," my grandfather snarled. "It's your fault that my son-in-law and my daughter are in that horrible place."

Fudge gave my grandfather a heated look.

"Sir, they knew the law. And they broke it," he explained. "It's not my fault that their in Azkaban."

I felt like killing him.

"Hay, what about my parents," Janet protested. "They-."

"Knew the law," Fudge finished. "Now excuse me."

And he was gone.

"How can he just say that?" Morgana Malfoy asked. "My parents are in Azkaban as well."

I knew it was for the same charges. Failure to comply with Ministry law.

"Don't worry, we'll get our revenge on him."

"I hope so," said Alice Dumbledore.

Her father, thankfully, had died before going to Azkaban. I figured that it had something to do with a broken heart.

The trip to Japan didn't take as long as I thought. By the time we landed we were already whisked to our hotel room. My grandfather left us to ourselves and we decided to go out sightseeing. I brought Yue with me just in case I ran into trouble. I had a lot of enemies since I had created a new kind of magic and I needed all the help that I could get.

"So what do you want to do first?" Janet asked

"How about fortune-telling," Alice suggested. "I find the seers here fascinating."

I did to so we decided to go to a fortune-teller.

Of course we never ended up at one. We passed by a strange house and at once we were drawn in. There we met Yuuko and she looked at us with interest. She was a very pretty woman, but I sensed that there was more to her then met the eye.

"You've all lost something and need to find it," Yuuko told us. "And I can do it, for a price."

We all looked at each other.

"We haven't-."

"Your parents are lost in a dark place," she said, cutting Alice off. "One died due to things that we're beyond his control and the rest are just lost."

At once I knew she was talking about all those souls that had been placed in Azkaban.

"I can bring them back to you," she added.

I stared at her, shocked.

"What do you mean, you can bring them back," Janet asked.

She smiled at her.

"I'm a space-time witch!" she stated. "I can send you all back to when your parents, those that had to marry half-bloods or purebloods, were in school. I will join you, of course, and there you can change the past. However, you might not live if this happens."

I sighed. Everything that I wanted would come at a price, my life or the life of my friends.

"It is your choice, my dears," she said.

"Lets do it," Janet hissed. "I want to see dad and not the shell that he is."

She looked at me with pleading eyes and I knew this was something that had to be done. I looked at the others and they all nodded that they wanted to do it. I looked at Yue and he nodded.

"Very well, we'll do it," I told him.

She smiled at me and then got up.

"Then we leave now," Yuuko told us.

And in a flash we were gone.

To say that going through time is something that is easy, well I'll let you know that it isn't. You seem to go around and around in circles until at last you think your mind is going. When it stops you think that your going to land somewhere that you don't want to be. Well I landed right into Yue's arms, his feet were planted firmly on the ground, and we were in the Great Hall; which was packed with people.

"Right on time," Yuuko said, grinning. "I do like it when things happen on-time."

She gave us her smile and then turned to the staff. I had to stop myself from screaming when I saw them. My father was behind the table with Professor Lupin by him. I had to admit that they looked better this way.

"Hello, Albus," Yuuko said.

"Yuuko, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

This surprised me. They knew each other.

"Well, I was in the space-time area and decided to visit," she said. "I have some clients that I'm serving and the conditions of my bargains states that they have to be here. I hope you don't mind."

Dumbledore grinned at her.

"Not, at all," Dumbledore said. "So these-."

"Are all children that are eleven," Yuuko added. "I hope they'll be allowed to be sorted so that they can do their studies. I would hate them to be unable to pay me."

Dumbledore grinned and I wondered if I wasn't the only one that was confused with how she talked.

"So what brought them to your shop?"

Yuuko face went grave, I could sense it.

"To stop a horrible act," she said. "An act caused by Fudge which landed their parents in Azkaban just because they failed to follow the law."

Dumbledore frowned.

"Who failed to follow the law?" asked a witch that I had never seen.

"Why, almost all your staff, some students, and their friends," Yuuko answered.

I had never seen a wizard go pale in all my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Horrible Acts

Rating: M

Summary: Athena Snape watched as her parents were taken to Azkaban because another child hadn't been born. So did her best friends, but what if there was a chance to change the future by visiting the past. They take a visit to a strange shop and meet its strange owner. Now Yuuko, the space-time witch, joins Athena, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and her friends to find a way to stop such horrible acts. Harry Potter/xxxHolic/Cardcaptor Sakura crossover.

Chapter 2

   "I think we need to talk in privet," Dumbledore told Yuuko.

   "Fine with me," she said.

He got up and looked at the old woman.

   "Make sure that these children get something to eat," he ordered. "We'll sort them later."

She nodded and motioned us to follow her. Deep down I wanted to hear what they were going to say but I knew that this was something between adults.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So what exactly happened?" Dumbledore demanded.

He and Yuuko were in his office along with Professors Snape, Lupin, and Flitwick.

   "Simple, those children that I brought with me has parents in Azkaban because they failed to comply with Ministry law. They grew up with their grandparents or other relations because of what happened. Fudge is responsible for so much pain. I've offered them a chance to not only see their parents but to prevent what happened to them from happening again."

Dumbledore turned and looked at Snape and then back at Yuuko.

   "And what's the price?"

She grinned at him.

   "Why, they might not be born after all," she told him. "And that will happen due to their parent's actions."

   "And what if we decide to do things differently?" Flitwick asked.

She turned to him.

   "Then things might turn out differently."

            Dumbledore hated this. He knew how powerful Yuuko was and he also knew that she wouldn't lie about what she was telling them. The others doubted her because this was the first time that they had met her.

   "Well this proves that Fudge is insane," Dumbledore told them. "So what law did my staff break that caused them as well as everyone else go to Azkaban?"

   "Violation of the Ministries Marriage Law," Yuuko replied and then sighed. "These children have been through hell and I think they're going to need all the help they can get, especially Athena."

Dumbledore looked at her.

   "What-."

   "Have you not sensed it?" Yuuko asked him.

Dumbledore had to think about this question and then he understood.

   "She's very powerful!"

Yuuko nodded, and then said, "I've never seen such power in my life! Not even Tom Riddle has the kind of power that this girl has. And she has created a new kind of magic and living, breathing, guardians to aid her."

This sent a shockwave through Dumbledore's body. Even Snape was surprised at this bit of news.

   "That's impossible!" Flitwick said. "Her parents would have had to be very powerful."

Yuuko turned to him again.

   "Yes, her parents were," she said. "In fact, her parents are Severus Snape and Hermione Granger."

This made Lupin stare at her, but Snape wasn't happy about this bit of news.

   "I MARRIED THE LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL!" he stated.

Yuuko turned and frowned at him.

   "Yes, and both of you are now in a cell in Azkaban. Hermione doesn't even recognize her own daughter because she has lost her mind. Can you imagine the most brilliant witch of her time locked away and no longer having her own mind? She had no idea that her daughter is now the most powerful sorcerer in the world, with power that will make Tom Riddle tremble in pure terror. Athena can do the same thing that Tom Riddle is known for, but she uses her powers for good, not evil."

   "That's impossible!" Severus insisted.

Yuuko looked at him.

   "Trust me, it isn't impossible," she told him. "She has all of Tom Riddle's powers, but she also has one thing that he doesn't have."

   "What's that?" Dumbledore asked, fearing the answer.

   "Immortality," Yuuko answered.

   "And what about Severus?" Dumbledore asked, shocked that someone was truly immortal. "What is the state of his mind?"

Yuuko sighed.

   "Just like his wife," she answered.

Dumbledore shook his head.

   "So why does she need us for?" Flitwick asked. "She probably knows all sorts of spells and stuff."

 Yuuko shook her head.

   "She knows a little about magic, besides the new magic that she created, but she's like all the other students that come here to learn. She needs to learn how to control her powers so that she can understand how to weld it."

   "That I'll agree with," Dumbledore said. "Athena will start this term and everyone will help her if she needs it."

Lupin and Flitwick nodded, but Snape remained still.

   "And what about the others?" Flitwick asked.

   "Morgan Malfoy, the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Pavarti Patil, has both parents that are in Azkaban as well. She also has great magical potential but is more like a shadow then anything. They do a lot of things together, which is good. Alice Dumbledore, your daughter; Headmaster, has a mother who's in Azkaban. I believe her name is Lavender Brown. She has amazing magical powers, but she feels that she's living in her father's shadow."

She turned to see the Headmasters expression and wasn't surprised that he had paled. The future was something that wasn't mentioned lightly.

   "Janet Lupin, the daughter of Remus Lupin and Ginny Weasley, fears that her father's curse has come to her. She has a little more magical talent then her father. Both are locked up in Azkaban as well. Same crime, which does sound a little strange. There are other children that have lost parents to Fudge but they didn't come to me, not like Athena and the others."

   "And you just let them come here," Snape hissed.

She turned to look at him.

   "Still not liking the fact that you married Granger, do you?" she teased.

Snape looked like he was about to kill her.

   "Severus, this woman is far more powerful then you are," Dumbledore warned. "Please, I don't want your body parts in different time frames."

Snape still looked like he wanted to kill her but he remained silent.

   "Thanks, Severus. Now I don't like this anymore then you do but these children have information about the future that we can't let get out. Athena needs to be watched. She needs to understand that she can't use her magic on anyone that she wants."

   "Headmaster, she already knows," Yuuko said. "And, unlike Tom Riddle, she has no intention of causing harm."

   "Very well," he told her. "At least I don't have to repeat what I told Tom fifty years ago. Now, I need to make sure that those four have eaten enough and then we'll bring them up here to be sorted."

He turned to the others.

   "I want you to treat them like any other student," he told them. "And Severus."

   "Yes," Snape hissed.

   "Treat your daughter with some respect," he advised. "It's not everyday that you find out that you sired the next great sorcerer. Treat her with some compassion. She does have awful memories of you in Azkaban."

Snape said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Me and my friends had a wonderful dinner. It wasn't as good as being at the Feast but it would do. The other three talked about what houses they thought they were suited for, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor. My mother had been in Gryffindor and she had gone bravely to Azkaban. Of course I always thought that my father deserved to be in that house as well.

   "Yue, what do you think?" I asked.

John, Yue's hidden form, looked at me.

   "What do I think about what?" he asked.

   "About what house I should be in," I said.

He studied me for a moment.

   "Gryffindor," he answered.

I hoped that he and I were right.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Horrible Acts

Rating: M

Summary: Athena Snape watched as her parents were taken to Azkaban because another child hadn't been born. So did her best friends, but what if there was a chance to change the future by visiting the past. They take a visit to a strange shop and meet its strange owner. Now Yuuko, the space-time witch, joins Athena, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, and her friends to find a way to stop such horrible acts. Harry Potter/xxxHolic/Cardcaptor Sakura crossover.

To Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks for the review and I appericate what you said. Of course Yuuko was only telling Dumbledore what would happen, he's dead long before his daughter is even born so it isn't gross for the daughter. Also this is Fudge were talking about. I don't think he cared about age when he forced Dumbledore to get married.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3

            We all found ourselves in the Headmaster's office. Well except Yue who was busy trying to figure out why we had to leave and when we would come back. I decided to send him a mental message, a skill that I had just learned.

   "**I'll be sorted and then I'll summon you**," I mentally told him.

   "**_Very well, Master_**," Yue said.

I groaned. I really hated it when he called me 'Master.'

            Janet Lupin was first under the hat and when it touched her head it screamed out 'GRYFFINDOR!" I clapped for her. She had ended up in Gryffindor, just like her parents. Morgana Malfoy surprised even me when she was placed in Gryffindor, Alice Dumbledore was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and when it was my turn I joined them as well in Gryffindor. When the hat was removed from my head I felt pleased but also worried.

            I knew that Harry and Ron hated my father but I hoped that by showing that I wasn't anything like my father that I would be able to make other friends. I needed them or there would be no way that I could save my parents from the fate that Fudge had in-store for everyone.

   "So what happens next?" Alice asked her father.

   "I'll get Professor McGonagall to take you all to Gryffindor tower," he told her. "I can magic the room to be larger."

I was instantly excited and then Professor McGonagall appeared.

            I forgot to mention about how we look. I've got very long black hair and brown eyes, Alice looks very much like her father when he was young, Janet looked very tired, most of the time, with brown eyes and a mostly happy smile, and Morgana looked like her father with long blond hair, cold eyes, and a smirk that, if you didn't know her, you hated her. Now that we were heading to Gryffindor tower I felt more and more excited. My parents were here and that was all that mattered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Severus Snape officially hated his life. It had started when that blasted Space-time witch had shown up and had told not only him, but also everyone else in Dumbledore's office, that he was going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. He would, of course, blame Hermione Granger but he figured that Fudge was the one that was really responsible. He hated the man!

            Fudge thought it was funny to play with other people's lives. Well hell, he was up to playing around with Fudge's life. Of course the next day would be trying. He pitied anyone that was related to him. Especially with Potter, Weasley, and a world full of fools that hated children because of who their parents were.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "**Come forth**," I mentally commanded.

There was a blasted of energy and Yue appeared, in his true form.

   "Master, I'm here to serve you," Yue said, bowing. "What do you wish of me?"

   "I need you to watch certain people," I told him. "Especially the Slytherins. They think their so high and mighty. I know that they'll try and attack me and my friends."

   "As you wish," Yue said and I dismissed him.

   "I think that tomorrow will be interesting," I told myself and went to bed.

            The next morning Professor McGonagall took us to Diagon Alley to get our things for the coming term. I was surprised how well she was able to guide four people from one place to another. When we returned from Diagon Alley she handed us our timetable. Morgan and me had taken lessons before being admitted to Hogwarts. This meant that both Morgan and me were supposed to be in our second year. Alice and Janet were both starting their first year like everyone else.

   "Well it seems that we're late for Herbology," Morgan told me and then looked around. "Do you think you could get us there quicker."

I knew what she was talking about and I nodded, taking out the key.

   "By the power of darkness, the sun, and moon, I command you to show your true form. By the Covenant I, Athena, command you to release."

            There was a flash of light and the key changed into the staff that I had created. I then took out one of my Clow Cards. It was the Fly Card and it would change my staff into a flying broom.

   "Fly," I commanded, slamming my staff against the card.

Instantly the end of the staff sprouted wings. We got on and flew right for the greenhouses.

   "So what do you think is going on with Professor Lupin?" Morgan asked me.

   "I don't know, but isn't Lockhart suppose to be teaching this year?"

   "I would think so," Morgan answered. "But I think nothing is what it seems."

I figured that she was right.

            When we had landed I returned the card back to my book and my staff shrunk back to a key, which I put back under my uniform.

   "So any idea which greenhouse were supposed to be in?" Morgan asked.

   "Well my mum said that she worked out of greenhouse three during her second year so I think that's were we're suppose to be."

   "Any idea what she worked on?"

I shook my head.

            So that meant that I had to use another card. I decided on the Through Card. I also decided to use the Silent Card so that I could peak in without being affected by whatever it was that the students might be working on. When I poked my head in I was suddenly glad that I had used the Silent Card. They were working on Mandrakes and thankfully not even Professor Sprout noticed me. I pulled myself out.

   "So what are they working on?" Morgan asked.

   "Mandrakes," I answered.

   "Oh great that means that none of them will hear us if we knock on the door," Morgan complained.

   "I know but at least we'll know what we missed," I pointed out.

            Ten minutes later the door opened and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs came out, covered in dirt. They all looked at us but headed back to the castle. We both entered Professor Sprout's greenhouse.

   "Ha, Miss Snape and Malfoy," Professor Sprout said, putting the earmuffs away. "You missed the lesson."

   "We understand, Professor," Morgan said. "But we went shopping with Professor McGonagall."

   "Very well," said Professor Sprout. "I want an essay on Mandrakes. To be turned in on Thursday."

   "Yes, Professor," we both said at the same time and then hurried back to the castle.

            Due to the fact that we didn't need to clean up we were the first ones outside Transfiguration when the rest of the Gryffindors arrived. They didn't ask our names, which I was glad about, and when Professor McGonagall opened the door to let us enter we all filed in.

   "You two, come to the front," Professor McGonagall said.

Feeling a little nervous we walked up to the front.

   "I would like all my students attention," Professor McGonagall told them. "We have two new students to grace our presence. Miss Athena Snape and Miss Morgan Malfoy. I want all of you to make them feel at home. Miss Snape, hand out the beetles to the class and we'll attempt to see if the class can attempt to change them into buttons."

Several students groaned but I handed them out to each one, getting a dirty look every time.

            The lesson turned out to be very hard, even for Morgan. Morgan stared at her beetle for so long that I feared that she was trying to gain a connection with it. I just whipped out my wand and changed it into a button. Hermione Granger also had no trouble with it much to the annoyance of her friends.

   "Want to give you a hand?" I asked Morgan.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

   "If it will help me understand how to do it," she said.

I grinned at her and then showed her how it was done.

   "How are things so easy with you?" Morgan complained as they left Transfiguration for lunch. "I mean you can just wave your wand and things happen."

I felt for her.

   "I'm not trying to show off but things just come to me."

Morgan snorted and ran off, leaving me behind.

   "What's wrong with you?" Janet asked when I had sat down at the Gryffindor table.

   "Morgan," I answered. "She got mad at me after Transfiguration."

Janet winced, and then asked "But why did she get mad?"

   "Because she was having trouble with the beetle and I asked if I could help."

Janet and Alice shook their heads.

   "I think that you shouldn't have done that," Alice advised.

I turned and looked at her.

   "Why not?" I asked her. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

Alice seemed to think about that for a moment.

   "Hay, Alice, why are you hanging around with Snape?" asked a red hair boy. "She'll give you snake germs."

Several Gryffindors laughed at that.

   "OH AND IF I'M AROUND YOU I'LL GET EXPULLSION GERMS," Alice shot back. "I HANG OUT WITH WHOM I WANT TO."

She turned back to Athena.

   "Jerk," she muttered.

   "I've been getting that a lot," Janet said. "During Defense Against the Dark Arts Ginny Weasley asked me why I even talk to you. Apparently she heard that we had all gone shopping together."

   "And Colin asked me why I'm hanging out with you, Athena," Alice said. "He said that all the students said that no self-respecting Dumbledore would hang out with both Malfoy and Snape. I thought he was talking about your father and Morgan's grandfather, because I said that I don't hang out with adults. He seemed to find that funny."

   "What did you tell him?" I asked.

   "I told him to shove off," Alice answered. "No one tells me who can be my mates or not."

   "To right," Janet said. "So what are you going to do about Morgana?"

I sighed.

   "I don't know," I muttered. "I mean; she has never acted like that."

Janet patted her on the shoulder.

   "Don't worry, just let her have sometime to herself," she advised. "I'm sure that everything will be fine in no time."

   "Thanks," I said and went back to my lunch.


End file.
